Gang One and Gang two
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See how two different Bike gangs settle the score after so many years of fighting.
1. vendetta

Shrek and the others were riding motorcycles with their friends Leah, Carley, David and Molly fighting against another gang called 'The Monks' who attacked Shrek's cousin Artie when he was alone one night in the dark heading home after going to a party.

After Shrek and the others heard what happened, they're now getting payback. Big time.

* * *

So, far, Shrek and his buddies were winning against them when they were riding down the streets of Far, Far Away. Some of Shrek's gang and The Monk's got wiped out from fighting which only left Fiona, Leah, Carley, Molly, and David. They were chasing four other bikers as they were closing in on them until one of the Monk bikers kicked on Molly's motorcycle a few times which caused the ten year-old to swerve out of control.

Leah sees this and jumps off her bike and holds Molly in a protective position in her arms as the both of them stumbled and skidded across the road.

"Leah! Molly!" Carley yelled as the others stopped riding the their motorcycles and ran to where an non-moving Leah laid.

"This isn't good," David said seeing Carley push through him and Shrek kneeling in front of Leah.

"Leah-chan? Leah-chan, please wake up," Carley pleaded lightly shaking Leah who didn't respond to the movement for a couple of minutes until softly groaning, painfully moving on her back where Molly had a few cuts on her body.

"Thank god. You guys are alright," Fiona said as Carley sighed in relief, too.

Then, they heard one of the Monks members say, "Nice work."

"Like killing two birds with one stone."

"Thanks."

"Now, let's get out of here," One said before the rest rode off.

"You bastards!!" Leah yelled trying to get up, but was too wounded to making her fall back on the pavement.

"You can't move after an impact like that on your body, Leah. Stay still," Fiona told her as Carley ran on her motorcycle.

"I'll teach you to attack my friend and sister like that!" The Twenty-one year old revved her motorcycle who popped a wheelie before following the remaining Monk's gang.

"Hey, wait up!" Shrek yelled following behind Carley on his motorcycle.

"Fiona, look after Leah and Molly!" David said as he followed behind Shrek and Carley, too on his bike.

* * *

Down a dark street, The remaining Monk's gang were laughing, talking about what one of them did to Molly and how Leah flew off her bike to save the ten year told child. When suddenly, they heard a gunshot from behind them that made one of their helmets to fly off.

"What the hell?" The leader said seeing Carley, Shrek, and David riding behind them. "Son of a bitch! Split up!"

"Got it" And the four of the Monk's separated into different directions of different areas of the streets.

"I'm going to the left," Shrek said taking a left.

"I'm going to the right where those two bike posers went to," David said making a right.

"And I'm going after the leader," Carley said revving her motorcycle to ride faster.


	2. Payback's a Bitch!

Shrek vs Monk Biker Gang #1

Shrek was riding after one of the Monk's gang members. He was dodging and defending what the other biker was throwing at the bald ogre. When the guy thought Shrek was done after hitting him with a missile, he turned around and saw the through the fire and smoke, Shrek still followed him.

"What the hell! Is this guys a tank or something!?" He exclaimed as he accelerate on his bike.

Shrek continued to follow the guy as he pulled out of rode and hit the Monk Biker across the back of his head that send him tumbling down off his bike.

"That's for what you did to my bikemate!!" Shrek yelled riding passed the knocked out Monk, "Now, I gotta catch up to David and Carley."

David vs. Monk Bikers 2 and 3

David was able to knock out the other bike when they three of them were making a sharp turn by kicking one of their bikes until one of them lost control and crashed against a a nearby wall followed by an explosion.

"Carp!" The other Monk Biker said driving fast to avoid David.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere when I'm done with you," David said as he revved and drove faster behind him. Passing people and other cars, David was able to drive beside the other biker as the boy pulled out a gun and shot the Monk biker's leg, "That's for hurting my sister!"

Hearing the guy yell, "Fuck!" David sees him swerve out of control and crash into Burger Prince.

"Aw, man! Leah's not gonna be happy about that," David muttered as he saw Shrek riding beside him, "Took your sweet time, Shrek. Where's Carley?"

"I don't know. I thought you found her," David said pulling his driving glasses over his head.

"If she's not here, then she must still be chasing the leader of the Monk's Gang. Come on!" Shrek said driving passed David who followed behind at top speed.

Carley vs The Leader of The Monk's

Carley was riding after the leader of The Monk's biker gang who was trying to shake her off him by riding in tight corners and alleyways of Far, Far Away. However, it didn't work. Even though Carley's sight wasn't as good as it was in the day, she can hear where the leader was riding just by ignoring all the sounds around her and listen to the engine of the Monk's Leader's motorcycle.

"Dammit! I can't shake her!" He said seeing Carley close in on him, "I gotta do something before who knows what will happen to me." He looks around and to try and find anything to shake Carley off him who sees a sign that reads 'Danger. In construction.' "Perfect." He makes a left to that direction as Carley did the same.

Ignoring the words that were read, the leader continued to drive into the hole. Passing chunks of huge pipes and rebel along with Carley as the Monk's Leader made a quick left that lead into a deeper and more hazardous tunnel.

'Shit! Why isn't she getting hit by any of these pipe!?' He thought turning around and seeing that Carley was dodging the pipes without any problem who saw her accelerate on the gas along with himself. However, when they were exiting out of the tunnel, he didn't see the half finished wall nearby who immediately pressed the breaks on this motorcycle, but it was too late. The Monk's Leader was sliding sideways on his back that made the back of the bike hit the wall causing him to fly out of his bike and tumble onto the road.

Carley wasn't far behind the Monk's Leader as she put on her goggles, pulled out a pole, and as soon as she was in range, smacked the Monk's Leader across the front of his face with the blunt pipe. Causing him to fall back to the ground. Carley was able to stop and turn back to where she head the leader who saw Shrek and David following behind her as the two slowed their speed until they came to a complete stop on their motorcycles.

Shrek was the first person to get off of his and run up to Carley. "Carley, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," Carley said.

"But this guy isn't," David said looking at the Monk's Leader's bruised and bashed up face. Shrek and Carley walked up to where Carley knocked him out where they saw blood coming out of his mouth and nose from the severe impact of the pipe. "Oh, come on! You beat the crap out of the person who hurts my sister and you didn't even leave him conscious enough for me to kick the crap out of him?"

"I only hit him once and he went down," Carley told David.

"Oh..... Man, this guy's a weenie!" David said kicking the Monk's Leader in the stomach who heard him grunt in pain, "That's what you get for messing with The Black Wolfs, bitch!"

"By the way, how's Leah-chan and my sister Molly? Are they okay?" Carley asked Shrek in concern.

"Your sister's fine. Just a few cuts and bruises from what happened. Nothing serious. And Leah had to be token to the hospital because of the impact of the fall causing her to break a few of her ribs and sprain her left leg," Shrek told Carley who had relief, but then worry for her friend's life.

"Come on. We gotta go and see her," Carley said.

"Alright. Come on, David. We gotta go and see if your sister's okay," Shrek called David.

"Alright. I'm coming," He said as he kicked the Monk's Leader in the stomach and between his legs before jumping onto his motorcycle and riding to the hospital with Shrek and Carley.

"What? Leah was sent to the hospital?"

"Yeah. She has a few injuries, but nothing life threatening. Fiona took her to the hospital a while ago after what The Monk's almost did," Shrek said on his cell phone.

"Where are you going now?"

"To the hospital to see how Leah's doing."

"Okay. The rest of the gang and I are coming there, too to see how everything is."

"Alright. Carley and I will tell you what happened when we see you, Natsuki."

"Fine. See you then." Natsuki hung up the phone and sighed running a hand through her long raven blue hair, "Damn. This is the third time this week one of our gang members were sent to the hospital by The Monk's."

"Yeah. This is beginning to get out of hand. What do you think we should do, O**yadama**-Natsuki?** (boss Natsuki)" Shizuru wondered wiping the grease away from her forehead.**

**"I don't know, Shizuru. We can't just sit around and do nothing while The Monk's throw us around likea bunch of rag dolls. That's not our style."**

**"I know," Shizuru said sitting beside Natsuki who had a troubled look on her face, "I guess it can't be helped. Our gang getting into fights like this."**

**"Yeah, but it's getting worse as time is porgessing. First, they attacked Yukino, then you, my second in command of this gang, than Nao my long childhood friend, and now they almost tried to kill a ten year old kid which is Carley's younger sister along with my best defense against fighting Leah. Something has to be done," Natsuki replied moving some hair away from Shizuru's face who gently smiled at what she did, "But we'll talk about it later. Tell everyone what happened and say that we're going to the hospital to visit Leah."**

**"Hai, Natsuki," Shizuru said getting up from where she was sitting and jumped into a nearby hole where the rest of the Dark Wolfs Biker Gang were.**


End file.
